


5 fois où Yann Barthès entendit le mot "Bartheill"...

by Gynny



Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, RPF Le Petit Journal, RPF Quotidien
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 + 1 fois où..., Bartheill est un mot cool, M/M, Mais il est là quand même en fait, Martin n'est pas TROP TROP là, Martin n'est pas là, Yann est curieux, sinon le ship serait naze
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: ... plus une fois où il l'utilisa de lui même.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, deuxième Bartheill en deux jours ! PRODUCTIVITY ! HIGH FIVE !

La première fois qu’il entendit le mot, c’était au détour d’une conversation qui ne le regardait visiblement pas.

« C'est quoi, du "Bartheill" ? »

Eric et Quentin se figèrent en entendant la voix de leur patron. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, catastrophés, avant de tourner doucement la tête vers Yann, qui n'aurait jamais dû entendre cette discussion.

« ... De quoi ? » glapit Éric.

« Quoi de quoi ? » demanda le présentateur de Quotidien en levant un sourcil.

« Quoi, quoi de quoi ? » renchérit Quentin.                        

Noyer le poisson en ayant l'air stupide, c'était leur spécialité. Ils le faisaient sans même se consulter maintenant, et ça marchait la plupart du temps quand les gens étaient pris par surprise.

Sauf que Yann n'était pas pris par surprise. Il les connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour être pris par surprise. Agacé, et conscient qu'on essayait de lui cacher quelque chose, il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous ai demandé ce qu'était le "Bartheill". »

« ... Le quoi ? » demanda innocemment Quentin en se tournant vers Eric.

« Je crois qu'il a dit "la bouteille" »

« Non. Le "Bartheill". » grogna Yann, qui n'appréciait pas de se faire prendre pour un con.

« ... "La verveine" ? » se risqua Quentin.

« Le "Bartheill"»

« "Les Marvel" ? » demanda Eric.

« Non ! Le… Oh, et puis allez-vous faire foutre. » asséna le présentateur de Quotidien en reprenant son chemin vers son bureau.

Les deux humoristes le regardèrent partir et échangèrent un regard soulagé.

Ce n'était pas passé loin.

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, vous l'aurez compris : plus que 5 micro chapitres ! Un par jour normalement ;)
> 
> ( Rejoignez moi sur twitter ! @thegynny )


End file.
